


First Love

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Psychic!Reader, Cas/Reader - Freeform, Castiel/Psychic!Reader, Castiel/You - Freeform, F/M, Psychic!Reader - Freeform, cas/you - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: The Reader has a vision about Castiel and herself, and he is happy about it.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one-shot I wrote and it is unedited. I apologize about the mistakes.

The relationship between the angel and the psychic was the only thing that had kept the world from falling apart. You and Castiel had saved the world from the apocalypse, with the help of the Winchesters, and you all accomplished many other things that changed the world for the better. 

You were born a psychic, and when you met the Winchesters, they took you in and let you live in the bunker with them. You hadn’t met Castiel until a couple of weeks after you had moved into the bunker. That had been one of the best days of your life.

_Flashback_

_“Y/N! C’mere!” Dean shouted through the bunker, his voice echoing through the halls and corridors eventually reaching your bedroom._

_You lifted your head from your book upon hearing his voice and stood up, careful not to get dizzy from standing too fast. You started walking through the halls of the bunker, struggling to find your way. You had been living there for a couple of weeks and you still became lost. Often times you had ended up screaming for Sam and Dean to find you and help you get to where you needed to be._

_You reached the library and found Sam and Dean standing beside each other, arguing about something. You strode in and they continued to converse with each other. You stood off to the side, going back and forth between the bickering brothers. You heard the word “Cas” come out of both of their mouths at different times, and that got you wondering._

_“Cas?” You asked and their heads shot towards you. It seemed like they hadn’t noticed your presence. ”Who’s Cas?”_

_Dean smiled in acknowledgment and you tilted your head. “You’re about to find out.” He put his hands together and closed his eyes. You looked at Sam with a confused expression planted on your face and he gave you a warm smile. “Dear Castiel. We have someone we would like you to meet so if you could get your feathery ass down here.” Dean finished and you looked at him like he was crazy._

_The sound of flapping wings startled you, and you turned towards the direction in which the sound came from. A man with dark brown hair, who was wearing a black suit under a tan trench coat, was standing in front of you. Your jaw dropped to the floor and your stomach fluttered. Cas tilted his head as if he was studying you and you blushed under his gaze. You looked closer and noticed that he had the prettiest ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under the lighting. He was beautiful._

_You hadn’t noticed that you had been staring until Dean snapped his fingers in front of your face to wake you out of your trance._

_“Hello? Y/N? Y/N!” He yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of your face. He tried to hide his smirk as you stared at Castiel, practically drooling, but he couldn’t._

_You shook your head violently to snap out of your daze, and looked down in embarrassment, feeling heat travel through your ears, up to your face._

_“Someone’s got a crush!” Dean teased as he smiled at you and Cas._

_You slapped his arm and felt yourself blush once again. It was hard not to blush when you knew that Castiel was looking at you. He was observing you, trying to figure out what the feelings he was experiencing meant. He became nervous and anxious for no apparent reason._

_“Dean?” He asked, trying hard not to sound shaky and nervous._

_Dean looked up with a questionable expression on his face. “Yeah?”_

_“What’s a… crush?” He asked innocently and you looked down, hoping that Dean wouldn’t use you as an example in his explanation._

_“Well, a crush is when someone has strong, romantic feelings for someone else. Like, for example, Y/N. She has strong, romantic feelings for you, Cas.” He explained with a smirk plastered on his face._

_You covered your face with your hands. There it was. You had just met the man and Dean had already embarrassed you in front of him._

_“Dean, leave,” Cas said, anger filling his voice._

_You looked at him in confusion and he looked angry. Really angry._

_“Why?” Dean asked sassily and Cas exhaled sharply._

_“You upset her. I don’t want you to upset her.” Cas stated, flaring his nostrils in the process. He felt a strong connection with you and he didn’t know why. He just didn’t want Dean to upset you again._

_Dean stormed away followed by Sam which left you alone with Cas. You looked down and became dizzy. Your head started to throb and you knew what was coming. You fell to the floor and blacked out, hearing Cas’ screams fade away._

_It was a different time, and you were standing with Cas holding his hand. He leaned down and kissed your cheek. He kept calling you beautiful and his love. Sam and Dean were watching you and Cas with smiles on their faces. You looked down and you were pregnant. You looked to be about eight months pregnant, and Cas had his hand rested on your growing baby bump. It was calm and peaceful and nothing bad seemed to have ever happened in that time. It was wonderful._

_You woke up on the floor in Cas’ arms. You groaned and rubbed your temples, expecting the headache to be gone but it wasn’t. You looked up at Cas and smiled._

_“I’m guessing you’re Castiel.” You observed and he nodded. “Well, I’m Y/N if you haven’t already figured it out.”_

_“Yes, you are psychic if I’m not mistaken.” He stated and you nodded sitting up in his lap. You were casually conversing with him as if you weren’t laying in his lap. “That was a vision, correct?” He asked and you nodded, replaying the scene inside your head. “What happened?” He asked and you blushed, remembering what you saw._

_“Well, uhm…” You remembered every detail because it was a vivid vision, you just didn’t want to say it aloud. “You were holding my hand and you were calling me beautiful and your love. I was about eight months pregnant and you had your hand resting on my belly. But, it was calm and peaceful as if there were no monsters.” You explained and he smiled, turning his head to look at the blank wall beside him. “What is it?” You asked and he fixed his gaze on you, still smiling._

_“We are destined to be together. Unless, somehow, your visions have false information.” Cas said and he looked at you._

_You shook your head. “No, every vision I’ve had has come true exactly how I had seen it before.” You explained and he smiled once again. Reality hit you like a tidal wave and you realized that you and Cas would be together and that you would have a child together. You smiled widely and glanced his way, only to see him smiling back at you. This would be the start of a beautiful relationship that would change the world for the better._

_End of flashback_

You had been with Castiel for over a year and it was the best time of your life. You were eight months pregnant and Cas was whispering sweet nothings into your ear as the Winchesters were smiling widely. Cas had his hand rested on your baby bump as he kissed your cheek multiple times as if he was saying goodbye. His other hand was latched onto yours as you leaned into his body. The world was calm in that moment as you enjoyed each other’s company in complete silence. You both had nothing to worry about as you never stopped touching each other. It wasn’t sexual, it was just a way of showing how much you needed each other and how much you loved one another. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that you loved each other and that you were always going to be together. That you would both die knowing that you would, in fact, see each other again. That’s all that mattered to you and Cas, and that’s the only thing that you needed to keep yourself going. To know that Cas loved you more than anything and that you felt the same way about him. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
